Punishment
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Atlantis has fallen, and Islington is to be punished. His fate is in the hands of two of his siblings- his powerful superior Anayl, and the young, solemn Castiel.


"You have failed."

Islington heard the voice through its concentration, an angry sort of calm with a tad of satisfaction playing on the fringes of its mind. "I have failed," it repeated.

"Failure was not an option. Atlantis should not have fallen- there was no reason. And yet..."

"This should be investigated."

Even in a daze, Islington could tell that a new voice had joined the conversation. With some effort, it managed to clear his head enough to turn around and face those that would reprimand it. It replayed the conversation in its head to realize that the first speaker was Anayl, and next to it was Castiel. As Islington itself was, they were in their heavenly forms, unassisted by a human vessel. After all, no human could survive in Atlantis, and even with the angels inside, a vessel would be strained. No, better to use true forms.

Anayl looked at Castiel. Anayl's robes were, like the robes of its siblings, woven from the light of heaven. However, these robes were tinted red, as if someone had filtered the light through countless perfect rose petals. Its skin rippled, shining out separate from the robes, with enough intensity to burn the eyes of most humans. Dark wings made of holy shadow framed its body. Anayl's face was solemn; after centuries of watching the emotional Atlantissians, Islington was unaccustomed to solemnity. Somehow, that was what sparked terror inside of it. That awful solemnity.

Anayl looked at Castiel. "My investigation is complete," it said. "I see this tragedy clearly."

"And would you lock me in a cage in the pits of hell?" Islington asked. Its voice, normally serene and quiet, had taken on a sarcastic, bitter edge that scraped the ears of the two other angels as it would have any humans.

"You are not Lucifer," Castiel said by way of answer. "You are a guardian and are charged with the care of cities. Humans have... tainted you. Our focus is on penance, not eternal exile."

Penance. As if Castiel knew anything about penance. The young angel was the right hand of Anayl, who was only below archangels in power. It did what it was told as it was told to do it, and Islington would have bet that Anayl had fed him the words and orders before it ever judged Islington's actions.

Anayl turned away. "Castiel, take Islington to the threshold."

Before Islington could think anything snarky or witty, Castiel had laid a hand on it, and suddenly the two angels were in a comfortable, candlelit room. "Is this my punishment?" Islington asked with a laugh. "Is this my penance?"

Castiel looked away, no, Castiel looked towards something. Islington's eyes followed and gazed on a large door. "Is that..."

"This is the door to Heaven," Castiel affirmed. "And this room is the station between Heaven and the city of London Below. This city is your new charge. Guard it well, and you may be rewarded. Fail, and you will be punished."

Castiel continued to speak, but Islington did not listen. Instead, it swiftly made for the door, trying to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. "Heaven won't open for me!" it exclaimed.

"No. Heaven is not open to you at this time. When you have served your penance, you will be given the key and the opener of the door. Do not attempt to leave before we send them."

"An opener. A human?" Islington's mouth quirked up slightly in a mockery of a smile. "Without a vessel for me, the opener's eyes will burn."

"No, the ones who will come to you will be tolerant. We will make sure of that."

Islington stared at its sibling. "Would you really lock me away?"

"I would lock you away sooner than I would see you destroy the lives of more humans." Castiel's face was serious, even for it, one of the most serious of angels. "Goodbye."

There was a whoosh of wings, and Islington was alone. Alone and locked away from his home. Alone, and at the mercy of a human opener, who could send it to heaven. It raged. When that day came, heaven would never be the same. Islington would make sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there. My first SPN fanfic AND my first Neverwhere fanfic, knocked out at once. Yay! Anyway, this was a prequel to both series, and pre-Supernatural!Cas was ultra fun to write. Islington was too actually. Anayl was supposed to be Anna- I don't think she had a "heavenly" name in the series, but I've seen a lot of "Anael"s, and wanted to change it up. Hope it's not wrong, or stupid. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked!


End file.
